Hobo Horrors
by Chi-No-Okami
Summary: Hobo Band was boring until Scott decided to conduct...But after that everything went crazy, and others became deathly jealous...
1. Default Chapter

**Hobo Horrors**  
  
Real quick- I thought of this crazy idea after reading Amber's marching band fanfics, so I decided to write a horror story of Hobo Band. It starts  
out very action-like, but the horror comes later on, I promise you.  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
"Are you going to Hobo Band tonight?" Amber asked Wednesday  
afternoon. "Yeah, I guess I should..." Shannon replied, rolling her eyes. Hobo Band was so boring it wasn't even funny. A once a week rehearsal in a  
crowded room full of hundreds of little kids who only pretend to play, while Matt, Shannon, Katie, and Amber where really the only ones actually playing well in the clarinet section, which led to many of the kids to be  
jealous.... very jealous. That night, Shannon walked into the building right on time and walked over  
to the clarinet section and greeted her friends. "Hey...did you hear the news?" Paige the flute player asked, "McCarron is actually conducting us tonight!" "What?" Shannon gasped. Scott McCarron was the school's conductor-  
persued and adored by many! Idolized! Loved! Suddenly Adrienne popped up out of nowhere and smiled. "Where'd you come from?!" Katie yelled. "What do  
you mean? I was here the whole time!" she said, glaring.  
Everyone stared at her a moment, and decided to move on.  
"Alright kids....Let's start with Louie Louie." Everyone pulled out their  
music, and began to play, but Scott stopped after only a fraction of a  
measure. His face became very red, and he closed his eyes to stifle the  
anger. "Now...I'm going to say this as kindly as possible...." He looked around. "YOU SUCK!" Gasps came over the crowd. "And I mean that in the best  
way possible..." he said, nodding. Children started to cry, and parents  
where outraged.  
"Now...that was not necessary..." slurred 'Hobo Dan', a.k.a. 'Hobo Homo'. (Now, I need to say something about Hobo Dan. I have never seen a real dork before this... You know Steve Erkle and the movie Revenge of the Nerds, right? Well he was one- in the flesh. Right from his slicked hair to the pocket protectors and glasses.") Scott turned around, gave him the once over, and laughed right in his face.  
"You're going to have to leave!" yelled 'Hobo Doug'. A huge circle of old men surrounded him. "Oh yeah?" he frowned. "Well, you obviously have underestimated the power of a good conductor." With a wave of gasps from the crowd, McCarron pulled out his baton and waved it around in a circle type pattern. Suddenly an ear-piercing sound began to scream out of it. "What could that be?!" 'Hobo Sig' yelped. But the Fab 6 knew who it was....The only person capable of mastering such a sound- Tara. 


	2. What's This!

Note- I needed to say...This series has a lot of inside jokes in it, but I  
tried to add in all-around humor also. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 2- What is this?  
  
Many of the young children and the parents began to leave, holding  
their ears. "BEHOLD! The power of the ruthless, the almighty....The sexy....TARAAAAA!!!" a voice boomed from the loudspeakers. Some of the kids started to cry again. "I think that's Pete, and he's having way too much  
fun..." whispered Adrienne. "This is horrible!" cried Hobo Dan, "Mother doesn't let me hear the s-word, even when I'm watching TV in the basement!" A puff of smoke appeared on the stage, and Tara, clothed in a black cloak  
emerged. "Wherever there is a flute player in need...I'll be there. When there is a friend in danger, I'll be there...When a foul note it played, I'll  
be the one to mock you first...I am....TARA!" A huge boom and sprays of confetti followed. Tara pulled out her piccolo. "It is time to die...For yous  
guys!"  
"I need to get a piece of the action." Paige said. She stood up and pulled a glowing purple bracelet out of her pocket. "Behold...the power of the lotus!" Suddenly all of the civilians who where left fainted from the  
light- all except the awesome instrumentalists and the hobos. "Wait, I thought that the light only looses its affect against people who are cool!" Shannon gasped. "Yeah, that...and people who are evil!" Matt said, staring at  
the hobo instructors.  
"I guess you figured it all out..." Hobo Doug sighed. "It was obvious  
that no one would actually create such a stupid organization to begin with...I'm surprised no one figured this out years ago." The room became very  
dark, and thunder began to roar. "Don't you see? They're the demons of the orchestra band underworld!" Scott said. The forms of all the old men began to be huge and misshapen. "We've  
been expecting this...We even sent our minions out to stalk and watch  
your....spies!" "I knew it!" Paige and Shannon screamed at the same time. "Why...Why did I ever come here so many years?" Amber said sadly. "Because....we're geeks." Katie said very plainly. "I...KNOW!" Amber said, and started to cry. Tara put her hand on Amber's shoulder. "This is no time to cry about not being as cool as me, Amber...We need to vanquish the monsters that are the hobos!" 


	3. Powers Revealed

Chapter 3  
  
"We won't let good music be insulted in such a way!" Tara cried, grasping her piccolo by her side. "Actually, it's not that good...it kind of sucks..." Shannon said. "SILENCE! All of you!" Hobo Doug boomed. "Now that you know our secret, we cannot let you live!" "Oh yeah, well now that you know mine, I won't let you live either!" Tara screamed back. Suddenly her  
piccolo began to glow. "How can it be magical?" Matt asked. "Read my  
marching band fanfic!" Amber mumbled.  
The room became very dark. The windows, stands, chairs, and everything became black, like they had entered some places totally different. "They where all illusions!" Katie gasped. "This is just like that time in Buffy when-"but before she could finish her sentence, Hobo Doug swiped her with  
one of his now huge tentacle arms. "KATIE!" Amber screamed. "We'll save you!" Paige called. "Actually, according to my filing network, this monster  
is untouchable...We'll be paralyzed if we do anything." Adrienne said, holding some little laptop type thing. "Shut up!" Paige snapped. But this  
information was important. How where they supposed to kill this monster when they couldn't even touch it? "Guys...I think we're screwed." Said Amber.  
"Wait....I think I saw something like this in an anime or a power rangers episode or something!" Shannon said happily. "Well remember what they did, idiot!" Katie screamed from above. Matt looked up at the monster. "Hey...why  
is Hobo Doug standing around and waiting for us to devise a plan? Why  
doesn't he just kill us all now and-""SHUT UP!" everyone screamed. "I have not choice... I need to reveal my secret!" Shannon sighed. "Everyone distract-"but she stopped, because she saw that all of the hobo monsters  
where already staring at the shiny piccolo.  
Shannon held her clarinet, twirled it around a few times, and screamed,  
"Clarinet Prism Power....MAKE UP!" Suddenly she began to glow and twirl around. Her hair became black, and grew to long pigtails, and her glasses disappeared. Her body also became much slimmer and her cup size increased.  
"Idol Sailor Pretty Soldier, Sailor Clarinet! In the name of Robert  
Sheldon, I shall punish you!" she cried.  
"Wow...." Was the basic cry amongst the crowd. "Why didn't you tell us that you where a super hero?!" Paige asked, staring  
at her. "Well...would you have really believed me?" she asked, very embarrassed. "Now...Tara, I think you should reveal yourself too since I had  
to." Everyone turned to her. "What are you talking about?...I don't need super powers to be awesome!" she coughed. "Damn!" Shannon said, and turned  
back around to the monster. "I'll get you for this!" Hobo Doug moaned, and tried to swipe Shannon. She  
dodged it with cat-like grace, and pointed her clarinet at him.  
"Clarriiiiiii- BLAST!" she cried. A huge white light came out of the  
chipped bell of her clarinet. "NOO!" Hobo Dan cried. Hobo Doug fell to the ground and transformed back into a human. "Somebody catch me!!" Katie screamed as she fell. All of the sudden a man in a white tuxedo and hat swooped down from above and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, blushing. "Oh, don't mind  
me...Just call me...The Sax Man!" he said, grinning. "Doug, no!" Hobo Dan sobbed. Everyone gasped. Calling each other by their  
first names? "Dan....I'm sorry that I failed. We could have achieved our dreams of running away together...musically....but...." Ok, we'll stop now. Doug  
dies. "NOOO!!!" Hobo Dan screamed. He turned around to the crowd. "How could you? All he ever wanted was to spread good music to the world...through hobos!" "Don't you know that with the kind of music he wanted, that it's a crime against humanity??" Tara said angrily. "Shut up! I won't let you live now  
that you killed my lover!" Hobo Dan screamed. Adrienne started to type frantically onto her information network. "Wow,  
this is getting good!" 


	4. Feelings of the heart

Chapter 4  
  
"I won't forgive you!" Hobo Dan screamed. His eyes under his glasses began to glow white, and his always-combed hair was blowing in every-witch direction. "You'll pay!!" he screamed. "Don't you understand? The power of good music will always prevail over bad!" Tara said, and held her piccolo close. "It comes from out hearts...And if our hearts are pure, the music will  
be great! But the music you create is from a heart of darkness, so of  
coarse you will fail!" Everyone was in awe. "Tara....That was beautiful!" Shannon said, now very tearful. "I know, wasn't it? I stole it from McCarron's issue of Marching Band Monthly!" she whispered, smiling.  
"The girl is right." It was the mysterious Sax Man. "Good music will touch you! Like a virgin.... For the very first time... Oh yes...For the first time."  
  
"......What the hell did he just say?" Katie said with wide eyes. "Anyway, we all know what you're power is, so we have the advantage!" Paige said. "We do?" Matt whispered. "Work with me!" she snapped. "Oh...so, if you know my powers..." Hobo Dan started to say, "Then you'll know that you cannot escape me!" He picked up a nearby trombone. "OH NO! MOVE!" Sax Man screamed, but it was too late. He blew into the mouth piece, and suddenly everything was dark.  
  
"Where am I?" Amber moaned. She was in a field of flowers. Looking around, there was no one in sight, well, except for Lucky from General Hospital. "Oh Amber.... I haven't been this happy since my family found out that I wasn't really dead, but only kidnapped by my insane Grandmother!" "Oh Lucky, I love you!" Amber sighed. They where both hugging in that field, but what Amber didn't know was that it was becoming very cold....And Lucky was transforming into body of Hobo Dan!  
  
"AMBER!" a voice screamed from above. Amber looked up and saw Sailor Clarinet swooping down from what looked like a portal in the sky. "This is all an illusion! Look who you're holding!" Amber looked straight ahead. "OH NO!" she yelped. "Booma-net!" Shannon cried, and flung her clarinet at Hobo Dan. It twirled around and smacked him upside the head, reed first. "Oooooo" he moaned. "Thanks," Amber said, "I guess he's dead?" "No...This was just an illusion too. He sent copies of himself into the minds of all of us!"  
  
"Then...What kind of dream did you have?"  
  
"What? Uh...nothing...Let's go save everyone else before it's too late!" 


End file.
